


Repair A Broken Doll

by Niskaru_Fanfictions, SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Underfell-Alternate Universe, Underswap-Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Reader, Caring Reader, Choking, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Crying Sans, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Mentally unstable reader, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Reader Insert, Reader helps Asgore with politics, Reader works hard, Sad Sans, Scary Papyrus, Test Fic, Unnamed Readed, additional tags will be added later on, chapter depends on the readers, give me ideas!, hiatus., important note about SOLOD on chap 7, important note on all of my fics on chap 7, scarred reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Reader is broken. After an incident in her past, it had taken a toll on the normally badass reader. It had shattered her. Broken her. Turned her into a motionless husk. She didn't trust anyone except Sans and Papyrus. She rarely talked, ate or moved without being told to. She flinches at every sound or quick movement. Constantly haunted by nightmares and panic attacks. It's up to the Tale's, Swap's and Fell's to save her. But will they ever turn her back the way she was if they are all lusting after her? (If you have any ideas how to make this better, please tell me)Inspired by the story "Six Skeletons, One Maid" by RaccoonSinQueen. Check that out if you haven't.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while being super bored. You can tell me the next chapter and how it goes and your name will be featured in the next chap. Will not update regularly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is broken. The once badass person, that takes no shit from anyone, has been turned into a soulless husk. Something that happened in her past had broken her. She flinches at every loud noise and quick movement. Never spoke unless being spoken to and always at the edge of drifting off. She didn't trust anyone other than Sans and Papyrus. She won't move unless being moved. She won't respond to anything other than simple words. She won't eat without permission. Will the Tale's, Fell's and Swap's be able to fix her. Fix a broken doll? 
> 
> Inspired by a few fics that will be mentioned later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tester so be nice. If you have any ideas how to make this interesting, plz tell me. Anyway, hope you like it.

_The area around me is dark. To dark to see anything. I shivered from the cold. My clothes are ripped beyond repair and could barely keep me warm. I curled in on myself to keep warm. A metal collar was clasped around my neck uncomfortably. The metal felt like ice wrapped around my neck and a reminder how vulnerable I am. I shuffled a bit trying to find a comfortable position on the cement floor. A length of chain rattled loudly in the silent darkness. I flinched at the noise. I miss the warm sun on my face. How long has it been since I've seen the sky? Or the outside world in general? It's been years._ He  _won't let me see the outside. He wanted me_ safe.  _He wanted to_ play  _with me. I shivered from the playtimes he had with me. He was always so rough. I never fought back. I never defied him. He didn't like it when I tried to escape. Be broke my ribs as punishment. I never begged him to stop. I never said a word when it hurt. He didn't like it when I talked. He said that my voice should only be used when we_  played.  _My Soul stung me and I barely flinched. After all this time, my Soul keeps going. It was at the brink of shattering. He wanted to shatter it. He wanted to break me._ No.  _He didn't want to break me. He loves me! He takes care of me! He fed me! He-_

_'He took you from your friends.'_

_No. He saved me!_

_'He killed your friends. He killed-'_

_No! They're alive! I saw them!_

_'You saw an illusion. He made you see what he wanted you to see.'_

_He wouldn't do that. I told myself. I argued with myself. He gave those drugs to help me. He said I was disobedient. That I needed a lesson. I was wrong. He had the right to do that. I was bad. I was not good enough for him._

_'He tortured you! He wanted your powers! He never cared about you! They loved you! They loved you with all their hearts and you can't say that monster cared about you!' The rational part of me screamed. I was torn. I don't know what to think. I-_

_The metal door slammed open and I cringed at the sudden bright light. A dark shadow shielded me from the light. The shadow loomed over me. I trembled and I felt my eyes dilated. He smirked, yellow teeth visible and walked over to me. His black shoes stepped noisily on the cold floor. I trembled but didn't make a sound. He didn't like it when I cried. He stopped in front of me and knelled down face to face. He cupped my face and examined me. He looked satisfied. "How are you today my doll~?" He purred and I shivered in fear. He only uses that tone when he wanted to..._

_He tilted my head and made me look into his blue eyes. I used to think blue are a calming colour. Now, it's a colour I fear. "So compliant. So beautiful. So perfect. My precious doll~ All mine~" Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I went limp. I right arm twitched as a needle plunged itself in. A glowing light blue liquid swirled in the clear tube before disappearing into my arm. My eyes glowed light blue before turning grey. The needle was pulled put and tossed away while he smirked at my state. I didn't even feel the needle. I can't think. I can't move. I can't call for help! He leaned in close to my face. I could smell the alcohol in his breath but I can't do anything._

_"What are you are to me?" He asked softly._

_'No one!' "I'm your doll." I responded despite what my brain struggled to say. I can't fight back. I can't tell him to stop._

_"Who am I to you?" He asked again._

_'M-my e-ene..my' "My master." My voice said against my will. My thoughts starting to drift off and becoming faint. Like talking through a thick fog._

_He smirked and stared intently into my clouded eyes. "What do you want?"_

_'T....o.... Le...a...v..e...' "I want you to play with me master."_

_he looked satisfied with my answer as my thoughts died out at last. He kissed me deeply, his tounge ravishing my mouth. Exploring every inch of my wet cavern. I didn't fight back nor struggled as I fell limp in his arms. I closed my eyes in unwanted pleasure. I am now truly his living doll._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up in an embrace. At first I though it was my master's. He sometimes let me sleep beside him when he's a good mood once I did well, until I realized I'm encased in a pair of bony arms. I am pressed into a hard surface with a soft covering. It felt oddly comforting and I buried myself in the comforting feeling. I inhaled the scent of old books and...ketchup. My clouded eyes cleared up a little and looked up to see a smiling, calm expression of a skeleton. Short, rounded skull with a small smile greeted me and I watched entranced at the expression. The arms are hard but ensured I was safe. Safe. I longed for that feeling for years. His arms. His scent. It grounded me to this reality. To reality. I had missed the feeling when I was held captive by my master. His influence never left me and this embrace made the feeling go away. Sans. His Soul hummed lowly with cool magic that soothed my own. I loved his magic. He is the only one that made me love the cold. Much more welcoming that the cold I'm used to. Much more welcoming. 

He shifted and I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He smiled and stroked my black hair. It had been cleaned and brushed. "Heya (y/n)." He greeted as usual. He wanted to make me sure I was still there, with him. "How are you doing?" He asked and I blinked at him, uncomprehending. I didn't know what to say. He frowned and his eye lights show disappointment and sadness. But he covered it up with assurance as he stroke my hair. He held a gentle smile and loving expression. "Don't worry. We'll make today another happy day. I promise." He said softly. I found myself holding that gaze for a moment while my eyes cleared up and my mind can be heard. I swore I could see hope in his eyes before it disappeared as my eyes clouded over again and I went still. He sighed and sat up with me held close.

"C'mon (y/n). Let's get you cleaned up. Paps would freak if we don't get up now." He chuckled but sighed when I failed to respond. "I know you're in there somewhere. I just need to find you. Till then, stay with me." He murmured before teleporting with me held close to his rib cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	2. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus helps the reader to adapt to the new life. They tell her a shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bed writing. I'm doing this with writers block so be nice.

It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining down on the earth. White fluffy clouds rolled by with the birds flying through them. Some singing their sweet melody to the inhabitants. Both humans and monsters alike are enjoying the sunny day. All except one.

At the skelebros house, loud clattering of pots and pans could be heard from the spacious kitchen. Papyrus stood in the middle wearing an orange apron that read 'The Great Cooker, Papyrus!' In large white bold lettering. Steam floated from the array of pots on the stove. The smell of pancakes and other breakfast foods present in the air. He flipped the pancakes before moving to the stove. Papyrus smiled widely and flew from one pan to another managing all the cooking. A soft 'pop' sound could be heard from the living room and Papyrus pocked his skull to see Sans sitting on the couch with (y/n) in his arms. Sans wore his usual white shirt with his blue hoodie but with black sweatpants. (Y/n) wore a black shirt with grey sweatpants. It was comfortable for her.

"Hello brother!" He said in a tone softer than his usual loud one as to not startle the broken human. "I am making breakfast so feel free to relax with the human!" Sans smiled at him and said. "Sure bro." The human nodded but didn't make any other movement. Papyrus sighed and went back in the kitchen.

(Y/n) has been like that since Sans found her. It took a while for her to even respond to them without flinching or expecting a hit. Sans was extremely upset at the person who did this. It took a whole night to convinced him not to hunt them down. She was, at a bad state. All dirty with fluids that made Papyrus cringe. She behaved differently than what she normally does. But the worse thing was her eyes. The once beautiful (e/c) that sparked like stars in the night sky had turned grey and clouded. The eyes were also glassy and dead and he knew she could barely see them through those eyes. She was always drifting away. Most of the time she didn't respond to anything they do. So to fix that, they had taken turns taking care of her. Making sure she was still present with them and not somewhere far away. They were afraid they'd lose her again. Sans found out that talking to her and cuddling with her made her aware where she is and they provided her with plenty. She was not to fond of touching at first. Always flinching away whenever they got too close. Papyrus had to lower his voice because it almost made her go into a panic attack. They had avoid moving to fast as it would trigger her. She didn't trust anyone other than them. Once Undyne tried to hug her best friend, she went into a panic attack. Undyne was upset but understood. Alphys tried to examine her but got the same result when she touched her. They had to be careful. Sans told him she was still there somewhere. They were still able to save her. They just had to be patient. Papyrus agreed and helped any way he can. But there was one problem that they had knot think things through.

Sans sat on the black couch watching TV with (y/n) beside him. One arm over her shoulders as she watched with a blank expression. He sighed under his breath. It was not easy getting her to trust them again. But it was better than he anticipated. Maybe it's because they were friends before? He wasn't sure. Whatever the reason, he was happy it helped her get better, albeit only slightly. She was so different now then before. Back then she would glare at anyone who dared to even get close to them with a any bad intention now, she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Her condition was worse than he had thought. He never knew how to treat her but he would try. He tried to get professional help but she wouldn't let anyone near her other than them. It was concerning but they tried to fix things. If only she would get better sooner. Maybe he could call for help from someone else...

"Brother! Human! Breakfast is ready!" Papyrus called and Sans jumped from being suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Is that how (y/n) felt when she was startled? No wonder she snapped at him before, That was bone rattling. He chuckled inwardly and sat up with (y/n) held close to his chest.

"C'mon. Paps calling." He said and she nodded. Good. A sign she is still here and aware. He teleported to the dining room and sat her down beside him and Paps. Their plates had pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries, two stripes of bacon and scrambled eggs. Freshly squeezed apple juice sat beside the plate. The meal was mouth watering.

"Wow Paps, you've really outdone yourself this time bro." Sans commented after taking a bite. (Y/n) ate quietly but nodded slightly and it brought a smile onto Papyrus' face.

"Nyehehehe! Of course! The great master chef Papyrus makes scrumptious delicacies! Glad you like it brother and human!" He said joyously while Sans grinned.

"Yup. These eggs are egg-celent." He grinned wider when Papyrus looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Brother no."

"What? It's true. These foods had really taken the cake."

"Sans stop! Enough with your insolent puns! And there are no cakes in breakfast!" He hollered but still too low for it to trigger (y/n). She still ate silently. Almost unaware of their brotherly bickering.

"Aw c'mon bro. This is just getting juicy."

"Nyeh!" He exclaimed and threw a piece of bacon at Sans' face while the later laughed at his outburst. He used his blue tongue to drag the bacon into his mouth quickly and ate it happily. A content grin on his face. He looked over to (y/n) and his grin fell when she didn't even break into a smile. She used to love their constant bickering and never intervened just to see them continue. Sometimes even joining in. She also loved his tongue whenever he used it. She was always fascinated but never prodded. Not even her eyes showed any emotion other than the clouded look that never seemed to leave. Papyrus looked over to her when he noticed his brothers expression and understood exactly the cause of his sudden glum look.

Papyrus tried to lightened the mood or change the topic. "Um brother. Why don't we tell (y/n) the news?" He tried but the look of discomfort in his brothers face told him he said the wrong thing. Sans looked away and rubbed the back of his skull as blue sweat trailed down.

"Oh boy. You had to remind me bro." He sighed and faced (y/n) with an uncertain look. He really didn't want to say this.

"Hey (y/n)?" He called and she looked at him instantly, without the usual noise that she makes when she was curious. That had sparked an uncomfortable feeling over them. Someone had trained her to do that. That they knew instantly. "Um, there is someone, well a couple of someones that is going to uh... live with us and they will be here tomorrow. They aren't bad or anything! They just uh...." He trailed off uncertainly. They knew she didn't do well with other people. That's why they never took her outside.

"They're us." Papyrus finished for him and her eyes flicked to him instead. "They are us from another universe. Sans had fixed the machine in the lab a while ago and it combined out worlds together. Now the Papyrus and Sans from those universes need a place to stay and Sans volunteered to let them stay here with us. If you don't mind of course." He explained and Sans marveled how his little brother could explained that to her so easily. Not that he had anything to worry about but still. Moments of silence passed without a response and it worried them greatly.

"Um," Sans started. "If you don't want to then that's fine. They could just stay at the lab while we try and-"

(Y/n) cut her off. "I don't mind." She responded in a monotone voice. They felt hope sprouting in their Soul. She used to say that in the past. Could she- "This is your home. I am yours. I don't mind what you decide." She said and the hope died off.

"O-of course you- This is your home to! And you are not ours! We are your family not your masters! So you do have a choice." Sans said exasperate. They had trouble with her calling them masters at first. They thought the name died off. Unfortunately not.

She nodded. "Yes Sans." She responded and he felt his Soul shatter a bit.

This will be a long recovery. Let's just hope the new roommates will not affect her. Or else...

 

**_They're gonna have a bad time._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be spaghetti but then it won't be breakfast. Ps I am eating spaghetti right now. ^,^


	3. Drifting Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader drifts away and we get to see her past. So much feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really enjoy this fic. I...Don't know how to feel about that but, you want it, you got it. Here's the next chapter. Also if you have any ideas how to improve this fic or maybe add your own situations, go right ahead.

 To say she was worried would be lying. When (y/n) received the new from the skelebros, she was terrified on the inside. What if these new masters harm her. Use her like  _he_ did? What if she gets hurt again? To be honest, she didn't want mast-Sans to let them live with them but she doesn't have a choice. She belongs to them, whatever they choose, she must follow without protest. She wished she could just die but she can't. She can't die. She can't escape. Sure, Sans and Papyrus is kind but everyone has their own reasons. Why would they let her stay with them without wanting something in return? She's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

_"They're your friends!'_ A voice in her head yelled faintly. But as quickly as it came, it vanished. Should she trust them? She trusted  _him_ and look what has happened. She just wished she could drift off and be free but she can't. She just wanted this to end. She just wanted to be free. She can't. She's trapped. She's in pain. She's confused. What can she do? Everything around her feels cold. She feels cold. Why is it so cold. She can't see anything. Everything is white. She can't see anything through the white. She can't hear anything. Suddenly she hears voices. Laughing. Soft, eerie laughing. Who's laughing? Why are they laughing? Are they laughing at her? Where is she? She's scared. She can't see anyone. Where is the laughing coming from? It grew louder, closer. She curled in on herself and shivered in fear. Where are they coming from? It was everywhere. Around her. Laughing. Non-stop laughing. She felt like crying but she can't. She felt like running away, but she can't. She can't do anything to escape this nightmare.

"Hey (y/n), you okay there?" a faint voice asked her. It sounded familiar. It sounded safe. Where has she heard that voice before? Why does she feel safe? It feels warm but cool at the same time. It feels safe. It feels calm. She feels...Loved? What is this feeling? Why does she feel like this? 

"(Y/n)?" The voice said again. It sounded louder, clearer. The laughter grew faint as the voice grew louder. Who? Who is that? She tried to reach out to that voice. Sans... That's his name. Why is he calling for her? She can't see anything through the white. It's like looking through a thick fog. 

"(Y/n)?! C'mon kid! Wake up! Please!" Sans called out panicked and she tried to reach out to him, to his voice but she can't. She tried to see him but she can't. She want to be with him. She wants to feel safe. The fog cleared up a little and she could barely see him but not much. That's enough for her.

~~~

Sans was in a panic. (Y/n) didn't respond and her eyes are so clouded. It's like staring into two white orbs. Her pupils almost non-existing. He's afraid she had drifted away. Why did he leave her alone? He went to talk to Alphys at the lab about the other Sans and Papyrus. It took maybe almost an hour and when he came back, she didn't move. Only sitting on the couch motionless, blankly staring at the floor. He tried calling out to her expecting a nod or making her look at him. She didn't. He walked closer to her and called her name again only to get the same result. He panicked. He ran to her side and tried touching her shoulder but got no response. His eye activated in his panicked state. He can't let her go!

"(Y/n)! Please wake up! I'm here! Wake up please!!" He called out to her again. He cried. Blue tears streamed down his face in panic and sobbed brokenly. He failed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. He laid her head against his ribcage, close to his Soul. He failed her again. He swore he wouldn't let this happen. He gasped.

"(Y/n)... Kid... I'm sorry." He sobbed brokenly and his grip tightened. He was afraid she would disappear. He was afraid he'd lose her. "I'm sorry. (Y/n) Please... Please come back. Please w-wake up... Please w-wake u-up. I'm h-here. You're s-safe. I-I promise to n-never l-leave you alone a-again." He promised breathlessly. He would do anything to make her come back.

In a miracle, (y/n) shifted in his grasp slowly. Her eyes, they were less clouded. The pupils visible again. They were still grey but not as cloudy as before. She blinked a couple times, confused. What is this feeling? Where is she? Why can't she move? Did she escape? Something dripped onto her cheek and she looked up to see Sans. His eye sockets shut tight with blue tears escaping from them. Her eyes widened as flashes of past memories flashed before her eyes.

Her and the skelebros cuddling on the couch watching a Christmas movie with their friends during a snowstorm. Them on a picnic on a sunny day with colourful flowers around them. (Y/n) grinning at two piles of snow that contained Sans and Papyrus with a snowball in her hand on a snowy day. Them laughing on a pile of colourful leaves, laughing. And the last memory... the one she remembers the most. The one she could never forget.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Y/n) sighed fondly at the pile of snoring bones on the floor. Did they wait for her all night? Won't put it past them. It was pitch black outside and the starts shining in the night sky with the moon high in the sky. She had something come up and she had to come home late. Helping Asgore with human and monster politics is a massive drag. After a long night, she wanted to flop onto her bed and sleep but when she came home, was greeted with Sans and Papyrus snoring softly on the floor with the TV on. She chuckled lowly and moved them on the couch gently. She went upstairs and grabbed the softest pillows she could find and a long blanket. She moved the pillow under their heads and draped the blanket over them. Smiling at her work, she pressed a soft kiss on both their foreheads and stared at them fondly. She watched the two brothers sleep contently with small smiles on their peaceful face. This is the reason she worked so hard to bring peace to all humans and monsters. She wanted the world to be safe for all of them. And she would work until she was exhausted to achieve that dream. She sat down on another couch and watched them sleep before drifting off herself. She was tired as heck. The humans are giving all monsters a hard time. Vandalism, protesters and hate groups are targeting them everyday. She worked hard to try and fix the situation. For all monsters. For her friends. For Sans and Papyrus. For them, all the hardships she would have to face, all the pain she would have to endure, to see them have a happy life, it was worth it._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her eyes cleared up even more. She remembers them! She remembers all the times they had. She remembers how much she cares for them. How much she would go to see them smile. How much she loves them. And how much they love her. For the first time in a long time, she smiles and reached her hand up to his face and wiped away his tears. Sans jolted and opened his eyes to she her smiling face. Tears of joy fell from his face.

"(Y/n)..." He breathed and relaxed under her caress. He held her hand in his and smiles. "I-I thought you were-" He cut himself off with a choking sob and she rubbed his cheek patiently. He thought she was gone forever. He thought she would never come back.

"Hey bone boy." She said his pet name. He laughed and stared into her eyes. Her (e/c) was showing through the cloud. It still shone with the same spark that made her. He missed that spark. Wait... Why is still cloudy?!

"(Y/n)?" He said and she smiled tensely.

"I know. The drug." She said and flinched when a sharp pain stabbed her Soul. She yelped when another one came, stronger than the last.

"(Y/n)!?" Sans cried panicked.

She cringed at the pain but stared into his eyes. "Hah... I k-know. This won't l-last... I'll forget and it's like nothing happened. Just-ah!" She yelped and closed her eyes. Sans held her close and when she opened her eyes again, they were flickering from (e/c) to grey.

"Hey calm down. W-what drug? What's wrong? What's going on?!" Sans cried panicked. He was confused. What's wrong with (y/n)?

She breathed heavily and clutched her chest but stared into his eyes again. "Just... Stay determined... I know you'll figure it out... Just-ah! Hnn...Just don't give up. Remember... I won't forget you... So don't give up and forget about me..." She said through her pants. He was extremely confused. What's wrong with her? He thought she was getting better.

Even when in pain, she managed to give him one of her smiles. The one that made all the bad thoughts away. The one that drove Papyrus' nightmares away. The one that made all the past Reset's and Genocide runs disappear. The one that gave him hope. "It's okay... I'll be fine... Don't give up and keep moving." She said slowly and her spark disappeared. The clouded look returned and she just stared at him confused. He felt his tears falling all over again. He was so close. She was right there. She was right there in his arms and now she's gone. What did she mean drug? What drug? What does it have to do with her? He was so confused.

"Sans?" Her fragile voice called out to him. He looked into those clouded eyes that never left. "What's wrong? D-did I do something wrong?" She asked fearfully and he wiped away his tears. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Nah. Don't worry. Just got something in my eye sockets. You did nothing wrong. How 'bout we go get some snacks?" He asked and she gave him the shortest of nods. He stood up with her gripping his arm. "Alright. Let's raid the fridge for some grub." He said and walked to the kitchen with her.

No matter what, he would try. She is there. He saw it. He only needed to try more. Like she said, he can't give up. She didn't. And he won't to. He would try again and again until she comes back and stays. He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be the part where the reader meets the other skellys but, got carried away. I listened to some Undertale Pacifist amv's and you can bet I got the feels so this happened. Hope you like this emotional rollercoster!


	4. More boneheads, more trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title. And the reason why there's a scary Papyrus tag. ^,^
> 
> Warning; panic attack, mentions of abuse, sad. Especially when you're listening to sad songs like secret garden. tbh, that was my mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I am doing this on the spot. I also have to juggle other fics and not to mention my depression. If you have any ideas how to make this fic better or want a scene played out, please tell me! Anyway, no more delay, Enjoy!!!

The sun was high in the sky signaling the time of day. Noon, if no one got that. The house was silent. (Y/n) sat on the couch with her blue headphones on blasting music in her ears. Her eyes staring at the table but listening intently to the music. Sans and Papyrus stood in the kitchen chatting with each other. Before you say anything, the music keeps her grounded. It's a playlist of songs that Sans and Papyrus sung. Mostly songs like Drop Pop Candy. Their voices soothes her and makes sure she knows where she is. It was mostly Sans' idea. He is not willing to leave her alone again without some measures. He was not willing to leave her again.

"Are you sure brother? You are certain you saw her?" Papyrus asked skeptically. He turned behind him to look at the tired frame of his brother. He was in the middle of cooking for their new guests when Sans requested for a talk. Tonight it's mac and cheese. Sans looked exhausted and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes Pap." Sans sighed frustrated. "She was there. I saw her. The same spark, the same smile. She was right there in my arms one moment then gone the next. She said something about a drug. She... -god Paps, she was in pain. She was obviously fighting whatever control she's in. It made her... I don't know. Different? What I do know is that she's still in there. I saw her."

Papyrus hummed in thought. Putting his mittens aside on the stove to turn fully to his brother. He rubbed his chin, trying to figure out this situation. "Do you think the drug she was talking about might have something to do with her acting like this?" He asked.

"Don't know." Sans shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Maybe. I mean, why would she act like this in the first place? She's done a lot of things, she _is_ a lot of things. But scared, submissive and having panic attacks often is  _not_ her. This is not who she is. She's also not a very good actor."

"Maybe, but do not forget brother she has different personalities. She even explained it herself that she has almost no control over it. Even warned us about it. Maybe this is one of them?"

"'Pretty sure that's not the case Paps. Her eyes... If she wanted to she could have change the colour of her eyes to anything. Grey, cloudy and milky? There is no way she would choose that. Even if this was one of her spit personalities. And how she behaves. You know she hates being dependent on others. Being controlled even, thanks to her past. She's too stubborn to seek out comfort, afraid of looking weak. This?" he gestures to her. "Is not the first or last thing that comes to mind. She's like a kicked puppy at times, mostly to loud noises, moving too fast or sudden outbursts and snuggles like a kitten when she sleeps with any of us. She's a loner Paps. And no matter how many kinks she has, she would never let anyone use her or harm her in any way. Or even put anything on her. You saw her condition when I found her." he argues and Papyrus looks away, unable to meet his brothers eyes. He never wanted to admit it but he was correct.

What Sans said had struck a cord between both of them. The mere mention of her previous condition was never a good one. She was in a horrible shape. Physically, emotionally and mentally. Sans was right. She acted off ever since he brought her home in that state. Always dependent on someone. Always drifting off. She was a loner and she loved being alone, considering her past, but this was different. She was losing her mind, her Soul, whenever she drifted off too far. Always having nightmares and panic attacks. Seeing the fear and panic in her eyes. If it wasn't fear, it was nothing. Just nothing except that clouded look. It was emotional, heartbreaking for them even. They have never seen her like that. They have never seen her _that_ broken. Never in their life. Not to mention the...

Papyrus shook his skull to get rid of those thoughts. They have guests coming and there is no time to brood about the past. He turned back to the stove. "Regardless of what happened brother, we at least found out what may have been the cause of her behavior. We may be one step further towards a cure."

"Yeah, maybe. But there's still one problem. She hates anyone except us. Especially doctors like Alphys. You saw how scared she was. How could we even find a cure when she won't go anywhere near doctors or anyone that wants to help?"

"Don't forget what (y/n) said. Every action has a reason. She won't go anywhere near anyone except us. She would never fear us. That would mean whoever that person is, they tampered with her sense of trust. You remember how she looked when Dr.Alphys brought out any medical equipment right? Especially needles? How she went into a panic attack? It would indicate that the person used needles often. She was and is scared of needles but not to that extent. She never backs away, even if she was scared. All we have to do is make her trust them again. When she trusts them, they can make a cure." He concluded and Sans was left wide eyed and slack jawed. Since when Papyrus could talk like that? Like her...

He shook out of his stupor and grins at Papyrus. "Spent too much time digging in her detective work have we?"

Papyrus chuckled guiltily and scratched the back of his skull. "Well, it was interesting. Like solving a complicated puzzle. She found out and taught me." his smile fell and his happy expression gone. "Brother, I really hope she will come back soon. I miss her."

Sans frowned and nodded. "I miss her too."

The air is filled with uncomfortable somber silence. Papyrus broke it with a cough. "Well, I may as well finish this so that we could greet our other selves." He said and returned to his cooking. Sans stood up and walked to the living room. He sat down beside (y/n) on the couch. She raised her head and stares at him. She noted his somber expression and removed her headphones. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it a few times, unsure before asking warily in a small voice.

"Is something wrong mas-er Sans?" she recoiled at her mistake, expecting being hit. Sans stares at her before smiling and rested his hand on her head. She flinched but relaxed when she felt no pain. He gave a gentle smile.

"It's alright. I'm fine." he assured and she nodded and looked away, fumbling with her hands. He noticed. She never did that before.

"Hey," he called softly but she flinched either way. "You look like you got something off your chest. C'mon, tell me. What's on your mind."

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Well, I was wondering... When are they going to arrive?" She kept her head down, fear in her eyes and her whole posture tense. Her stoke her hair softly, waiting for her to calm down. Once she did, he spoke.

"Today. Well, tonight to be specific. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. But, if they ever make you uncomfortable, just come to me or Paps. Or just yell. Don't let them do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He said and she looked confused.

"But... Why? I don't... I'm not important." She said in a confused tone and Sans felt anger in his Soul but he pushed it down.

"No. You're wrong. You are important. Don't ever say that. You're important. To me. To Paps. Don't let anyone say otherwise." He said and she took a few moments to process it before nodding. 

"Okay Sans."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall came and at that time, (y/n), Sans and Papyrus sat in the living room watching various disney movies. Now they are watching Let It go. Papyrus' choice. (Y/n) sat between Sans and Papyrus watching with curious eyes. She never remembered watching this movie but somehow she knew how it goes. She often found herself singing the lyrics in her head even though she was sure she had never heard those songs before. Sans and Papyrus noticed and smiled fondly. They had to admit, they liked her curious look. Her eyes would be wide, almost sparkling as she trained every detail and try to remember it. She would tilt her head slightly and just observe anything. Her lips would either be smiling slightly or puckered in curiosity. It made her look like a cat in Alphys' anime. They loved that look. And even though she's acting different they could see that tiny spark in her eyes.

*Knock Knock Knock

Their head turned towards the door.

"Heh, that must be them." Sans said with a smile.

Papyrus leaped off the couch, not too fast, and ran to the kitchen. "I shall bring out dinner." He exclaimed and Sans chuckled before standing up also.

"Welp, I have to get their rooms ready. (Y/n)? You don't mind greeting them will you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all Sans." She said and stood up and went to open the door. She stood in front of the door nervously and stared at it. Her hand raised to her neck to feel nothing around it. She felt so exposed. But it didn't matter. Sans told her something to do and she will do it.

She opened the door to greet them. "Hello there. Welcome to-"

" _WOWIE PAPYRUS! IT'S A HUMAN!!!"_ a loud voice spoke and she flinched. She looked down at Sans but he's wearing a grey shirt with black pants. He had blue shoulder pads, boots and a blue bandana around his neck. His eye lights are blue stars. Papyrus was wearing an orange pull over hoddie with green cargo pants and orange sneakers. He stared at (y/n) with wide eyes and pulled the blue stared eyes Sans close earning a confused look.

" _Yeah, she is."_ He growled and his left eye glowed orange in an orange fire. She felt her Soul turn blue and froze on the spot frozen in fear. Eyes wide and fearful.

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? A HUMAN!"** another loud but deeper voice spoke and she stared at another Papyrus. He wore a black shirt with black pants. A red scarf, a pair of red gloves and boots and a red belt with a golden skull on it. He also had a scar on his eye socket and everything about him is sharp and edgy. He scowled at her, his two red eyelights activated and glowing. 

" **I SHALL ELIMINATE THIS HUMAN!! SHE MUST HAVE KILLED ORIGINAL!"** he exclaimed and a sharp red bone was pointed to her neck. She tilted her head backwards and gulped. She shook in fear as memories flashed through her mind. Mostly about knifes, pain and helplessness. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she stared at another Sans. He wore a red shirt with black basketball shorts. Red sneakers and a black leather jacket. He also has a crack on his eye socket and sharp teeth.

" **Leave some for me Boss.** " He commented, his eye activated in a vibrant red colour. Red. Just like blood.

All the colour drained from her face and she felt cold. Like being shrouded in ice. Her body trembled violently but she couldn't move. Her position felt so familiar and she felt herself in that dark room with chains on her legs and arms when he-

" **Look Boss, she's crying. What a baby."** The edgy Sans snickered while the blue Sans' eyes widened.

" _SHE'S CRYING!? OH NO!! SHOULDN'T WE MAKE HER HAPPY, PAPY!!?"_ He exclaimed while the orange Papyrus-Papy?- shook his head.

" _Sorry bro. But we can't let this human live. Edge is right. She must have killed original. Why else would she open the door to his house and not him?_ " he said and another set of bones surrounded (y/n) and she let her tears fall but no sound came out.  _He_  never like her making any noise. Why would they be any different? Maybe he'll end it this time. Maybe he finally saw how useless she is. Maybe he'll end her. Finally end her life. Might as well get this over with. She closes her eyes and keeps her mouth shut. Maybe this time she won't come back? Maybe this time she'll escape. Maybe this times she will be free. Maybe this time... Maybe this time she won't be a burden to anyone anymore.

" **TISK! HOW WEAK! HOW CAN I KILL SOMEONE SO PATHETIC?! I HAVE STANDARDS! VERY WELL HUMAN! YOU MAY HAVE YOUR LAST WORDS! I FOR ONE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!!** " Edge exclaims and the bones disappear but she refuses to open her eyes. Papy stares at her with his eye glowing and flaming with magic. The red Sans stares at Edge in disbelief but he didn't protest. They looked at her expectantly but she kept her mouth shut a bit confused why they let her talk when she didn't deserve it. Might as well make the most of it. But, she was trapped. Trapped in her memories. Memories of that place. All the pain. All the screaming. The pain. The ear splitting screaming. Yelling at her. Pointing all her flaws and her pain. The cold. The feeling of being trapped. Chained. The knifes. The chains. The-

The memories overwhelmed her. Her breathing quickened. Almost choking her. Like her collar when _he_ was mad. Her body shutting down. Her vision blurred until it's all black. She couldn't see anything. She could barely hear anything. She couldn't register anything. Only noises. She somehow knew someone was screaming at her. It must be _him_. Funny. Since when did _he_ care? All he said was that she's a toy. Toys can be replaced. No matter how valuable they are. She was useless. Her brain was slowly slowing down. Her body was slowing down. Like someone was slowly killing her. Everything is so cold. So dark. She was close to a panic attack until she felt like she was pulled into an embrace.

It felt like someone was hugging her. Talking to her. Comforting her. But, who would even talk to someone as useless as her? It couldn't be _him._ So who? She could barely register the words. But she knew that tone. Low, rumbling, like _his_. But, it's not. Too low. Too soothing. Too deep. Not yelling at her. Not cooing her. Not mocking her. Not close to her ear but still close enough for her to pick up. But, if its not _his_ , who's is it?

Then, slowly, the words became clearer.

 

"..../n)."

 

 

 

"...okay...u're okay..."

 

 

 

"....re safe....m here."

 

 

"You're...safe"

 

"You're okay."

 

"Open your eyes."

 

"Please... You're safe."

 

"I'm here...Papyrus is here..."

"That's it...Open your eyes."

"Yes. Like that. Keep going."

"Yes, just a bit more."

"You're safe. I'm safe. Papyrus is safe. It's alright. Just open your eyes."

 

(Y/n) opened her eyes but closed again and felt something warm dripping on her face. It felt familiar. She don't feel cold anymore. She felt warm. It's soft. It's safe. Is she safe? Something was pinning her arms to her side but it's not restraining. It's soft. Like an embrace. It felt warm. It felt safe. Unlike _his_. So, who is...?

(Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open slowly while her vision returned. She still couldn't see. Just endless white. But she could still feel, still hear. No loud noises. No screaming. No restrains. Only a soft soothing, familiar voice. She wanted to see them but she can't. It's too white. She felt something warm touch her cheek and tried to move away, fearing pain. But it's not hurting her? She relaxed and it touched her cheek in a calming manner. So gentle. Not like _his_. Slowly, the white vanished from her vision and she could see blue. For a moment she panicked until she noticed it was a soft blue, not icy blue. It's also soft and she felt warm. Whoever was holding her shifted and she looked up to see Sans. His eye socket had an unshed tear and he brightened up when he noticed she looked at him. He smiled gently and stroke her cheek softly while she just stared at him confused.

"There you are. C'mon, let's get up." He said and she was confused until she noticed she was sitting in his lap, being held bridal style on the floor at the door. She looked around and saw the other skeletons looking at her in shock and she saw Papyrus staring at her in concern but relaxed when she saw her alright. She buried her face in Sans' jacket to avoid their gaze and nodded. She was suddenly tired and she didn't know why. She just wanted to rest. Sans smiled and slowly stood up, being careful of (y/n) in his arms. Edge looked like he had something to say. He scowled and opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by Sans and Papyrus' venomous glare. Safe to say, he was shocked to silence. Taken back even. They all are. They have never seen them act like that towards a human. Even Sans.

"Ahem, Sans." Papyrus said, casting a gentle smile at him. The others were surprised at his tone. They were not used to hear him use a lower tone other than his normal voice. "I already set up dinner so how about you take (y/n) and eat first while I explain some things to our guests." He suggested and his tone biting at the word 'guests'. He was clearly upset.

Sans looked like he wanted to argue but nodded in understanding and walked to the dining room. Once they were out of earshot he turned to them with a bright smile. He changed into a tight orange long sleeved sweater and black sweatpants.

"Right well! That was unexpected!" He said in his bright and cheery voice but still lower than his usual tone.

" _You could say that."_  

" _WHO WAS THAT HUMAN PAPYRUS?!"_ blueberry asked and he cringed at his loud voice. He glanced back inside for a moment before turning back at them with a relieved sigh.

" **YES! I DEMAND AN EXPLA-** " 

"Yes I know but please lower your voices." Papyrus said and Edge shut up, grumbling unhappily at the fact he was cut off.

Papyrus sighed and straightened up. "So you will all be staying here from now on until Sans fixes the teleporation machine. Though I must ask, how did it break?" He asked with a raised bone brow. They were from a city far from here and Sans made a machine to help teleport them from around the world faster. They told (y/n) they were from another universe because she was not stable enough to know. And most likely forget about it. 

" _You can thank Edge for that."_ Stretch said nodding at him while Edge looked livid.

" **EXCUSE ME?! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"** He said glaring at Stretch who shrugged.

" _BUT WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO USED A BONE TO HIT THE MACHINE?"_ Blueberry asked and he blushed red.

" **IT WAS NOT MY FAULT IT WOULDN'T STOP MAKING THAT HORRENDOUS NOISE!"** Edge exclaims and glares at blue. 

" _YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOUCHED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! ALPHYS SPECIFICALLY TOLD US NOT TO!"_

**"OH! SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW THAT BLASTED THING WORKS!? I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS! I DESERVE TO KNOW!"**

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER! NOW WE CAN'T GO HOME AND I'LL BE ATE FOR TRAINING!"_

"Friends, stop. You're gonna-"

**"TISK! SOMEONE LIKE YOU NEED IT!"**

" _EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!??"_

" **I'M MEAN SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU COULD NEVER BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!"**

_"AT LEAST I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A SPOILT BRAT!"_

**"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"**

"Everyone shut up!" Papyrus yelled, frustrated and shocking them. They have never heard him yell before. They have never heard him mad before. Papyrus took deep breaths and calmed down and gave them a bright smile.

"Forgive my outburst. Now, if you are going to stay here there are some rules. First, you will each be working and buying your own stuff with your own money. No one can buy it for you. No don't need to pay rent or bill. You have your own room/space to do as you please as long as it will not bother the others. You can bring anything in as long as it won't bother or make others uncomfortable. Do not bring chains, collars, leashes, blowtorch, gag, sexual toys and others in that area. Do not make any room associated with it. That means no torture room, play room or interrogation room." Edge and Red groaned while Stretch and blue looked confused. "You also have to lower your voices. Do not go higher than 15 octaves which is more or less the maximum volume of a headphone. You also cannot yell to loud even in an argument. You also have to hide or remove that collar Red"

" **Wait a minute-!"**

"You also cannot utter the word toy, play/play time, doll, sweetheart, baby, bitch, slave, master, daddy, pet, dog/pup/puppy, naughty, punish/punishment, bleed, suck, sex, fuck, treat, reward, enjoy, fun, excited, semen/cum, submit, or anything of that sort. There are more but for now that is all you need to know." Papyrus finished and smiled at their gawking face. "The rules might change according to the situation."

" _Wait? Why-?"_ Stretch asked confused before being cut off. 

"There is one more rule that cannot and will not be broken in any circumstances." Papyrus added and waited for the others to listen and let his large fangs show and his eyes activated in a soft orange colour. He stared at them with a threatening look, eye sockets narrowed, fangs showing and magic flaring. "You will not harm, scare or even upset the human under any circumstances. She is our roommate and she had a bad experience lately and can be easily triggered. I know how you all will act around her because she's _human_ and will ask you to refrain yourselves and follow the rules without complaint. _Do not_ command her to do _anything_ _you_ want because she is not a maid or a _slave_. Do not force her to do anything she doesn't want to or uncomfortable with. If I saw her upset in any way, nyehehe.  _ **You will have a bad time and I, will have lots, and lots of fun.**_" he growled, staring into their Souls and they all froze in fear. The air just got a lot colder and dangerous. Their Souls were in their mouth in fear. Even Edge was frightened but he refuses to admit it.

Once he knew they got the message he dismissed his magic and his fangs. He gave them a big, cheerful smile. "Understand?" he asked and they are still in shock so they only nodded. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at Red who flinched. "The collar, Red." He said warningly. Red gulped and hid his collar under his shirt. He may have to change into a turtle neck after this. Papyrus nodded satisfied before inviting them in. "Alright! Now that that's settled, come in."

This will be an interesting life from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say this. But, 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm into septiplier!!!!
> 
> Septiplier Away!!!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Jacksepticeye X Markiplier!!!!
> 
> I was listening to Septiplier away the whole first part. ^,^
> 
> Hope you like this. Send some feedback and maybe some scenes you want to see. Till next time! Skyler out!


	5. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late but I do have a lot on my plate. I'll try to update sooner.

Confused and scared. That's what (y/n) felt right now about the other skeletons. They scared her. Especially that small blue one. He's loud and he has the same eyes. The dark skeletons, she knew that they wanted to kill her. If not then they wanted to use her, hurt her. She's scared of them. Who knows what would happen if Sans and Papyrus wasn't there. Then there's the orange one. He looks scary and dangerous. Orange is suppose to be a warm colour like Papyrus' magic but there's nothing calming about that orange. She's scared for her life bur right now she didn't care.

Sans carried her in her arms carefully, like she could break any minute. Sans carried her like she weighed nothing. Almost. She had lost a lot of weight when Sans found her. It was miracle she's alive. They tried to get her to eat more but she won't eat anything that looks funny which to her s everything. So Papyrus made regular foods like pancakes for breakfast, spaghetti for lunch and comfort food for dinner. Seeing something similar helps her get used to eating other than- well... You can guess what she ate all the time. It disgusted Sans. How could anyone do that to her? She hadn't done anything bad. Sure she had enemies but even they turned good. Sans honestly rethinking the idea of letting the others stay with them. She went into a panic attack as soon as she saw them. It was a bad idea. He almost lost her again. Her eyes, thy were white. Completely white. he couldn't see her irises nor her pupils. It was terrifying. She was blind at the moment. Trapped in some twisted memory. It took longer than expected to bring her back but the relief was visible in his expression when her eyes turned back to grey. It's a start. She didn't see him at all when her eyes were white. Whatever that grey/white thing is, it's like a blindfold. Blocking her view of the world and keeping her trapped in whatever world she's in. 

He looked down at her while she snuggled in his jacket. He smiled. There are times where she would be cute. If she ever heard that she would never believed it. She would say that she's not cute or something. She just doesn't trust anyone which is weird how she managed to get kidnapped.

"Hey (y/n)?" he called and she lifted her head from his jacket to stare at him. "I know this sudden but if you're ever feel threatened or scared of the others, just yell for me or Paps okay? No matter what, if you feel scared of them or they told you to do something you don't want to, just call for us okay? If you're scared just come to us. We'll protect you." he said and she took a minute to process this and nodded. 

"Okay."

Somehow those words actually didn't sound so monotone anymore.

~~~

Dinner was awkward. The Fell and Swap had already kept their clothes in their respective rooms. The Fell's sat side by side on the left while the Swap's on the right. Sans and Papyrus sat side by side beside (y/n), who by now has calmed down. They all ate silently. The skeletons ate in fear of the originals while they ate to not startle (y/n). (Y/n)? She didn't talk until spoken to. So that means she won't speak unless someone else's talk to her. 

Eventually the silence is broken by Fell. " **Well, this is quite a nice home. Where do you get the money for it?** " he asked in a softer tone and they tensed up.

" **Yeah. Where did you get the G? It must be hard to manage a house this size. It's huge!** " Red exclaimed and sweat formed on Sans' skull.

"Um well..." he figited in his chair, looking at his brother for help.

"This house- We... We didn't buy it." Papyrus informed sadly. "Someone dear to us gave it to us. They told us to take care of it and we did."

" _Huh, I thought you guys bought this place. It's huge! We can fit so many puzzels in the rooms!"_ Blue gasped suddenly, his eye lights turning into blue stars. " _We could use one of the spare rooms as a puzzle room! I think I saw a room that is big enough to fit!"_ Blue said enthusiastically.

" **That sounds like a great idea welp."**   Fell said and the word made Blue huff in annoyance. " **Which one did you find?"**

" _Well, I found a room at the second floor near the end of the hallway when I got lost searching for mine. It looks unoccupied and big enough to fit all kinds of puzzles!"_ Blue said happily while the Tale's tensed up.

"Ahem, uh Blue? Did the room have a dark blue ceiling with white dots painted on it by any chance?" Sans asked warily.

" _Huh? Oh yes! The room looked organised and clean! And has a lot of cool stuff in it! Like a carpet and a neat lamp. Such a shame it's not in use."_ Blue said sadly, not realizing the glare he received from Sans.

" **Feh!** " Fell scoffed **"It will be of use now. Who would keep a room unoccupied when it can be turned into something useful? What a waste of space. It can be used for something much more useful. Like a strategy room or-**  "

"You won't lay a _finger_ on that room." Sans growled lowly and made the other paused. They all stare at Sans who's eye lights are gone from their sockets and his grin strained.

Papyrus coughed. "Yes um, I am sorry but that room belongs to someone else and we would rather keep it untouched." 

Sans calmed down a little and relaxed in his chair. "Yes. So you can't use that room _ever_." he sighed and looked over to (y/n) who ate quietly, either ignoring or unfazed by the exchange. The atmosphere of the room became stuffy and suffocating yet it didn't bother the human.

" _What so important about that room a_ _nyway?_ " Stretch asked curiously and cautiously. He didn't know if he could trust them considering they had taken after a human. Humans had tried to kill monsters on more than one occasion. He is wary of them because he knew that they are much more powerful than monsters. He's just trying to protect his brother.

"None of your business." Sans growled before being elbowed by Papyrus in the ribs. He looked at him with a 'what' look while rubbing his sore ribs while Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"It belongs to a close friend and we would rather respect their privacy." Papyrus said to them. "And it would be best if you do too." he added.

Fell rolled his eyes in exasperation while Red's eye lights fell on (y/n). " **What about her?** " he nodded to her.

"What about her?" Sans' eye sockets narrowed at him.

" **I mean why is she here? She's not in any use to you so why? Didn't pass you guys off as kinky.** " he said in a sultry tone that made Sans splutter and turn blue before glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" he stood up slightly, magic agitated and activated as a warning.

Weather Red didn't notice or didn't care about Sans' glare he continued with a shrug. " **I mean why else would you keep a human? You said it yourself it's not a slave or a maid so why else?** "

At the mention of the word 'slave' (y/n) tensed up in fear. She gripped the fork she was using tightly as her breathing labored but she tried to keep it under control. They noticed and now Papyrus was the one glaring at Red. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder to prevent him from acting out.

"Now Red, that's no way to talk about our roommate like that. I told you, she is our friend and you shall not make assumptions like that about her. And what did I say about that word?" Papyrus' eyes glow orange slightly as a warning and Red backed up nervously.

" _Then why do you keep her here where she could kill us?"_ Stretch said in accusing tone.

The air was so tense it can be cut with a knife. Sans' eye sockets narrowed at the hoodie wearing skeleton with irritation before turning to (y/n). "(Y/n)?" he called and she tensed up. Her heart skipped a beat at the tone he used.

"Y-y-yes?" she asked shakily in fear. It was clear she is shaking in her seat in fear.

"Can you fight?" he asked earning a confused look from everyone including (y/n).

"N-no, I-I don't k-know h-h-how." she answered immediately and he looked satisfied.

"There you go." he said with a triumphant smile. He laid back on his chair with his arms behind his skull. "There's your answer."

" _T-that doesn't mean anything!_ " Stretch protested.

"Oh?" Sans raised a bone brow at him with a knowing look and grin. "Then look closer. You can tell a lie from a mile away can't you? Well than Mr.Lie detector, tell me she's lying."

Stretch grumbled before staring intently at her face. She refused to meet the other's gaze and shook in fear at being the center of attention. Papyrus laid a comforting hand on her hand and gave her a smile which she took but didn't return back.

After a few moments of the awkward staring contest, Stretch gave up with a huff. Sans grinned at him knowingly. "Well?" he teased and the other grumbled unhappily.

" _No, she's not lying._ " he grumbled like a kid being refused a candy. He knew Sans did that for a reason. There was nothing but fear in her eyes, there was no way she could be lying.

"There. That's it. Case closed. We trust her. There's no way she could ever betray us." he said confidently.

" _How do you know for sure?"_ Blue asked and his expression fell. He looked over to her where Papyrus is comforting her with a smile. He smiled fondly. 

"I just know." he said and no one wanted to pry. They continue to eat.

~~~

Papyrus hummed while washing the dishes. Everyone is in the living room chatting while he washes the dishes alone. A minute later (y/n) stood in the doorway staring at him fearfully. She rubbed her arm and hunched in on herself to make herself smaller. She knew she didn't have to fear them. There was nothing to fear but it didn't ease her discomfort when asking a question, any question. 

It took a while for him to notice the other's presence and turned around to see her staring at her feet. "Oh (y/n)" Papyrus said happily and turned around to fully face her. He wore his apron and the outfit made her a bit at ease. "Is there anything you need?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"I-I w-was w-w-wonder-ring i-if I c-could help you w-wash the d-dishes." she stuttered nervously in a small voice and he beamed at her. She finally gathered the courage to ask instead of waiting for a command. She stuttered but it was progress. It's the best news he's had all week.

"Of course. I'll go talk to Sans for a moment, if you don't mind." he said and she shook her head.

"I-it's n-no mind at all."

He smiled and passed her to the living room. Sans would flip when he hears this. He sent her a grateful smile that made her Soul twinge.

(Y/n) stood at the doorway for a moment before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know where the sudden burst of feeling came from but she for once didn't mind. It made his mas- Uh friends happy. She didn't mind the fear that came with it. If it makes them happy, she can deal with it. She walked over to the sink and took over the cleaning. There was not many left so cleaning was no problem.

It was after she finished the last dish did Fell slipped in the kitchen. She jumped when she was met with his bitter look when she turned around. She ignored the fear blossoming in her Soul and lowered her head respectfully. 

"H-hello Mr.Fell." she greeted curtly and he scoffed. She flinched which made him smile a bit, not that she could see. They stood silently before she took a shaky breath.

"Um, I will do to the living room now." she said quickly and was about to move behind him when he blocked her path.

" **AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?** " He growled loudly and she tensed up even further. Her body locked up and her bones froze. She willed herself to stop shaking and answer.

"I-I W-w-was going to join the others Mr-"

" **MASTER.** " he cut her off and she felt dread creep up her spine.

"W-w-what?" she asked shakily.

" **THAT'S MASTER FELL AND YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME ANYTHING ELSE OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.** " He leaned over her small frame as she froze and her breathing quickened. 

' _No, not again._ ' she thought as her Soul pulsed painfully in response to her fear. She's seeing flashback of pain and all the punishment she's given. All the harsh words being yelled at her face while the whip came crashing on her body. She flinched violently in real time as she shook and her eyes slowly turning white. ' _No, No please. I can't go through that again.'_ she thought as her body froze. She gulped loudly and looked up to meet his eyes with her own.

"I-I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry b-but S-Sans said that I-I d-don't have to d-do anything I-I d-don't want to M-Mr.F-Fell." she stuttered and he growled in annoyance. She knew that growl and she felt all the fear crawling back, threatening to lock her up in her mind.

" **BUT YOU WANT TO RIGHT?** " he leaned over her and she moved back slowly while he walked forward. " **YOU WANT TO CALL ME MASTER AND YOU WANT TO SERVE ME. MAKE ME HAPPY. THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE AFTER ALL. TO BE A SLAVE.** " he backed her up against the sink and she stood there staring up at those blood red eye lights glaring down at her. She shrunk under that glare and her teeth chattered in fear as her whole body shook. Whatever in her Soul threatened to take her and lock her up in fear. She fought the urge to run away with that feeling.

She shook her head. "N-no. N-no, S-Sans s-s-said that I-I'm a friend. I-I don't have to do anything I-i d-d-don't want to." she said and he looked even more irritated.

" **HE LIED. YOU'RE HERE TO BECOME A SLAVE. AND YOUR JOB IS TO SERVE YOUR MASTER WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. NOW BE A GOOD SLAVE AND KNEEL.** " he commanded and she followed reluctantly. This made him smirk in satisfaction.

" **GOOD SLAVE. NOW BARE YOUR WRISTS."** He commanded again making her eyes widened.

"W-What?" she said feebly earning her a kick in her stomach. She sniffled a grunt of pain and hunched over.

" **I SAID BARE YOUR WRIST YOU WORTHLESS TRASH! DON'T THINK YOUR DEFIANT ACT WILL EARN YOU MERCY. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.** " He declared and her eyes widened in fear. The only reason he would ask that was to...

She looked up to see a sharp bone in his hand. Her eyes widened and she gripped her arm. _Cutting_. Her breathing quickened that she was getting light headed. She can't. She can't. She can't take anymore pain. No more pain. No more punishment.

Her hesitation earned her another kick, this time to her face. She fell to her side holding her cheek and her stomach as tear fell from her eyes. Her cheek feels wet and warm. A metallic taste filled the air. She had a cut on her cheek. She shook on the floor in pain and fear.

" **WELL? DO YOU WANT MORE PUNISHMENT? STAND UP!** **"** he hollered and she shook on the floor. She sobbed silently as she shakily stood up with her arm. He kicked her again for being to slow. She sobbed and tried again before his words registered in her head.

 _ **'if you feel scared of them or they told you to do something you don't want to, just call for us okay?'**_ ' _ ~~We'll protect you.~~_ '

Two voices said that to her before fading away and she remembered. Sans and Papyrus. 

She took a shaky breath.

"S-s-sa... Sa..." he tried to say but the words died in her throat.

" **WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T HEAR A MASTER.** " Fell growled before kicking her again. This time her back making more tears fall.

She tried again. "S-S-Sa...aann...ss...Saaa...n.nnnn...sss" she whimpered and the words can barely be heard. Fell heard her and growled.

" **OH NO YOU DON'T!** " He sand and gripped her wrist in a death grip. He pulled her up to his eye level and stared into her tear stained look. " **YOU WILL NOT CALL ORIGINAL HERE.** " he sneered and she felt lightheaded from the lack of air in her lungs.

"Ssssaaaa....nnnnssss" she tried again and he growled before wrapping a hand around her throat to cut her off. She gasped and clawed at the red gloved hand as her air flow was cut off.

" **IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP, I'LL SHUT YOU UP FOR YOU.** " he threatened and she gasped. She could utter a single word much less a name. She was slowly loosing oxygen and her vision was turning black. Fell gripped her enough to leave a bruise all the while smirking at her horrified look.

She was going to die. She was going to die. Her vision was turning dark and she could hear ringing in her ears. She can't call Sans but she can call someone else. She only had one chance at this. If not, she'll die. With the last of her breath, she cried out loudly. "PAPY!!!"

Her vision turned black.

~~~ 

She gasped at the rush of air in her lungs and she coughed loudly and gasped to relieve her breathing. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for air she desperately needed. Her lungs constricted in her panic. She could feels someone shaking her, telling her to breathe but she was in too much of a panic. She couldn't calm down a breathe.

Papyrus cradled her in his lap as she gasped for air. Sans stood beside her with his eye activated and Fell pinned to the wall with blue magic. Papyrus panicked when his name was called so loudly that it echoed throughout the house and he sprinted to the kitchen to see Fell choking her in the air. He quickly fought her out of his grasp and let her fall on the floor. Sans came seconds later to pin him to the wall with the rest following behind. She's too panicked to breathe and she's slowly loosing air.

"Human! Human! (Y/n)! Please calm down. Calm down and breathe. You need to calm down." he said and she tried to calm her breathing. Slowly breathing in and out but it didn't work and she's getting lightheaded again and at the verge of a black out.

"I-I can't." she gasped out.

"Yes you can. Look at me." he said and she looked at him with teary and frantic eyes.

"Breathe in. 1..." he breathed in and she copied him.

"Out. 2..." he breathed out and she copied.

"Good, In." he consoled her and she was finally able to catch her breath. She took a few more calming breathes before she calmed down. Papyrus smiled at her and touched her bloodied cheek. "Good job. You did good. It's fine. It's alright. You're safe now." She looked at him with hazy eyes before choking out a sob and clinging onto him bawling her eyes out. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her face on his chest crying in fear. Her whole body was shaking violently it made him shake with her. He startled for a moment at the sudden gesture before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She's absolutely terrified. 

"It's okay. It's alright. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'm here." papyrus rubbed her back as her sobs died off. She nodded against his chest and clung onto him harder.

Sans looked at the scene with sadness and anger. Papyrus sitting on the tiled floor with a crying, bleeding (y/n) clinging onto him for dear life. His Soul stung at the sight before turning to a struggling Fell with his eye blazing bright blue and yellow with anger.

"YOU FUCKER!" he yelled at Fell before smiling. His smile twitching at the ends. Two gaster blasters formed behind him aimed at Fell who's eye sockets are wide with fear. 

" _ ** ~~Y o u ' r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.~~**_ "


	6. Panic And Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Fell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm here. I finally got it finished. I really need a co author. If anyone can help me with this story, you can tell me and I'll hock you right up! If you want of course.

' ** _I FUCKED UP!!!_ '**

 

That's the only though ringing through Fell's head at the moment while staring into Sans' deadly gaze. He is pinned to the wall by Sans' blue magic Soul hold. He couldn't move, he couldn't use his magic. He's literally fucked. Sure he can defend himself but not against, never against, the original. (Y/n) is bawling her eyes out on Papyrus' chest. He glared at her direction with red eye lights. He hated her. If she hadn't yelled and just be a good slave, he wouldn't be in this mess. He growled a bit and Sans growled back. His eye flamed up with a cyan flame that shone his skull and made him even scarier.

"You fucker. We already told you what would happen if you even _touch_ her." Sans growled. The others were standing at the doorway in shock. They didn't do anything to help Fell. They knew nothing could stop Original when he's mad. Even his own brother Red. No one wanted to be in Sans' way when he's mad.

Sans was livid. He already told that fucker NOT to hurt (y/n). And what did her do? He FUCKING HURT HER! His eye glowing is blazing blue with rage. His magic activated with murderous intent. He will literally kill him! He will literally kill Fell right then and there.

He grins menacingly. His eye socket twitching in suppressed anger the longer (y/n)'s sobs went on. Her terrified and pained cries fulled his anger.

"We _fucking_ warned you." he grins and directed the gaster blasters so that they're pointed at Fell who is still pinned to the wall helpless. Fell's eye sockets widened in fear as he couldn't escape his death. He really wished someone would save him right now. He didn't care about his pride anymore. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He was going to fucking _die_!

Once they found their target, the blaster charged up with magic. It's maw opened wide with a blinding white light of pure magic gathered. Just as he was about to blast Fell into oblivion, he felt something crash onto his back. His eye turned back into small white pinpricks as he was startled. He turned his skull and saw (y/n) leaning on his back. His eye sockets widened and he turned around to grab her. She leaned most of her weight onto Sans as he grabbed her before she could fall to the floor.

"(Y/n)!" he exclaimed in surprise, his hold on Fell didn't let up though. The blasters stopped charging and just hovered there. He pulled her up and made her lean onto his shoulder. She looks so tired but he was sure he saw some sort of spark in her eyes at this moment.

"You need to rest. You're tired." he said softly and sh raised her head. His eye sockets widened in disbelief. Her eyes. There was a slight tinge of (e/c) through all the grey. Her eye colour. 

"D-don't..." she rasped in her exhausted voice.

"(Y/n), please go rest with Papyrus. You need the rest. I'll take care of Fell." he said softly but growled slightly at the threat against Fell.

(Y/n) shook her head as she grasped his hoddie. Sans was about to lift her with his magic and hand her to Papyrus when she spoke with a soft but firm voice.

"No. Don't hurt Fell." she said and it made everyone in the room pause in shock. Papyrus was about to stand up to take her when she said that making him stop midstep. The others all looked at her in bafflement. Especially Fell.

Sans was the first to snap out of his stupor. "But (Y/n), he tried to kill you. He _hurt_ you. He doesn't deserve mercy." he reasoned but she only raised her head more. They locked eyes and he saw something he loved. That spark. That spark he was so familiar with. The spark that only belonged to her.

"D-doesn't matter. I forgive him. Please...  _Sans_ , spare him. He can...be... _good_..." she trailed of slowly, her exhaustion catching up on her but she didn't break eye contact. The (e/c) in her eyes grew brighter despite her decreased energy. Her eyes sparkled under the light thanks to her tears.

Now he's sure of it. She's showing that spark. He knew that spark anywhere. It happened _every time_ she spared someone. Every time she _forgave_ someone without a thought. Every time she begged him to spare someone. It was as strong as Determination but not at the same time. He never knew what to call it but he loved it. _Missed_ it. It was something that belonged to her and her only. Her spark.

How could he refuse?

He sighed in defeat and smiled softly down at her. "Alright. I'll spare him, this time." he added and she smiled up at him. Papyrus' eye sockets widened at that. She smiled. She smiled and it wasn't forced. It was genuine. It was just like old smile. The smile she always gave them.

"Good enough." she whispered before she closed her eyes with a sigh and she fell limp. Sans caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her close to his chest with a concerned look. He realized she just passed out on him. He sighed and smiled fondly down at her. He let his hold on Fell's Soul dissipate and the gaster blasters disappear. He nuzzled her hair as she slept in a passed out state.

Papyrus didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked to his older brother and sighed- relieved that (y/n) only passed out from exhaustion. It was to be expected. After surviving a possibly deadly panic attack, being chocked and almost dying can take a toll on anyone. Especially of that anyone is unstable.

He looked up to see the others standing at the doorway in confusion and Fell standing straight and sent a heated glare at the taller skeleton.

Fell growled and activated his magic. His eye glowed red as his magic started. " **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO-** "

"No! Do not try to pull your bullshit on us!" Papyrus cut the edgy skeleton off making the latter pause. He looked furious. "Do not blame Sans for attacking you! We told you not to harm the human! Just because she told Sans to spare you doesn't mean you can escape!" Papyrus growled lowly.

He stalked over to Fell and proceeded to grab his scarf and drag him away despite the others protests. He used his blue magic on Fell's Soul to keep him from using his magic and escape. He would have a talk with Fell right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that (y/n) is still there and that she is prone to get triggered in her sleep.

Before he left with Fell, he turned around to face the others. "I'm not sure if you understand it or not but I'll leave you with a little reminder. Do not harm the human or else." he growled and the others nodded frantically. He smiled before stalking off.


	7. A/N

Hey guys, I'm just gonna go straight to the point here. 

I'm taking a break. I'm taking a break From writing. I don't know how long and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't take this the wrong way. I love writing. It's my thing. But things are really putting me off the rails. It's piling up and I can't take anymore. I won't tell you what it is. Just that anyone of my works, this one, SOLOD, Defiance, everything will go on hiatus. 

I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I'm tired. I can't deal with any of what's going on. I just want to sit back and read and write without any worry. But that's never gonna happen. With everything that's been going on lately, I'm running low. I don't know and I can't deal with this. 

I can't catch up with my real life and my internet life at the same time. That's not a thing I can do. I wish I could, but I can't. This is never what I wanted. I never planned on anything to go on.hiatus. I never planned on anything to go wrong. But what can you do? Life's a bitch. 

I won't tell you what's going on. None of you need to know and feel bad. It's not your fault. Any of you. So don't feel bad. You have been nothing but supportive and I appreciate it. But I can't take it anymore. 

I'm going through therapy right now. I hope that it will help get my bearings back. Get control back. I want to play this off as an early April fools joke but it's not. It's not a joke. It's not a prank. I'm done. 

If anyone of you read SOLOD (song of love or death), I'm sorry. Please inform others who you know reads it. I know this is sudden, I know this is unexpected, I know. But I'm done. 

Hopefully I'll be back soon. And Jay, if yore reading this; I'm so sorry. You can leave if you don't want to deal with my bull anymore. 

I'm again, sorry. But I can't deal with having to fear that what I say next will offend someone or hurt them. I can't deal with the stress that I did something wrong and no amount of apologies can fix that. I'm sorry. I can't deal with any of this. I'm sorry this message looks like it's been written by an emotional robot. That's just how I write. 

That's all for now. I'm sorry. I'm moderating comments after this. I know everyone should be heard for what they wanted to say, but just at least understand, I'm tired and I'm done. 

Goodbye for now. Skyler out.


	8. A/N part 2

Hey guys! What's up? Skyler here. 

So I got some info you might like. When I was on hiatus, I had some thought. So at first this came to mind. When I made the fic, it was ment to be a tribute and experiment on a broken reader- which if you know my other fics- is new. I also wanted to tribute to the original author for their amazing work. But then I had an idea. 

I want to.make this an adventure fic. There will be three arcs-maybe. Arc 1: recovery. Arc 2: remembrance. Arc 3: healing. 

Basically it will be a hurt, angst and comfort ficwhere the reader go through hardships and pain. But there will be fluff I promise. I have a few chapters planned but I need your help. I need some ideas for each arc. Arc one will focus on what the reader went through and how she lost her memory with some special guests to help boost the healing. It will lead up to arc 2. That is where she is free from whatever she whatever she's in but her memory is gone. That's were the skeletons helps bring it back and in turn bring her back. But that's where the angst comes in including some comfort. It lead up to a big plan and arc 3. That's where the skeletons helps fix and heal all the scars that the reader has. 

Romance will occur and a lot of plot twists. But I need ideas - like I said- for each arc. So submit and it will be featured. Not limited unless it contradicts the characters and plot. So put in your ideas and you'll get it. 

I got the next chapter ready but I'm still waiting for stable internet. So get those ideas helmet and get brainstorming. Requests are welcomed. Please give me.ideas. I can only do so much alone. So please give me.ideas in the comments. 

Thank you and get creative!!!


	9. Sans Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans pov and the aftermath. Readers gets to see the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea from.one of you. Thank you for the support. But here's some news. I feel bad for the lack.of updates. I had to read this all.over again to get the motion. I'm so.sorry for the lack of updates! Please forgive me!!!
> 
> I don't have internet or computer now. A storm blew em up. And since there's no other way, I'm writing on my phone. So I can't use other text like bold. And I need your help. Read the end notes. Enjoy this short one.

Sans sighed and he watched her sleep. Papyrus had a stern talk with Fell while he watched over (y/n). Ithadn't been a day yet and she's already in danger. He was starting to reconsider his decision about letting them stay here. 

He brought (y/n) to his room and sat down on the bed with her. He trailed his phalenges over the bruise forming on her neck and the scratch on her cheek. As much as he wanted to dunk that bastard for hurting her, he couldn't. He was not gonna betray her trust. Now when she's getting better. He still has to patch her up though. Bruises will not help her. 

He grabbed a first aid kit from the bedside drawer. Patching up scars had become a norm now. He cleaned the wound, cringing when she flinched in her sleep. He hushed her gently as he finished up before putting on a band-aid. A bone design that never ceased to make her smile. 

He eyed the bruises on her neck and he raised her shirt a bit to look at the one on her stomach. There's not much he can do for those. Even if he wanted to. Bruises are not his speciality. 

He stared at her face. Neutral in a passed out daze. At least she looks a lot better now. He stroke her hair gently, watching her breathing steadily. He couldn't stop blaming himself for her disappearance. Not at all. It happened so suddenly. They were leaving to buy groceries and when they returned she was nowhere to be seen. He waited and waited. Usually she would call if anything happened but there was no miss calls or messages. 

He flipped the fuck out. He went searching for her all day and night. It took him passing out from exhaustion and Papyrus' assistance that he finally rested. But he never stopped. She went missing for a year. And he grieved bug never lost hope that she's alive. Imagine his horror when he found her in that state. It would haunt him.for months. 

He shook his skull. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He closed the lights and gently laid her down on the bed. After that he laid beside her and pulled a blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her body gently and embraced her. He felt her stir before settling closer into his warmth. He felt his Soul shine at the closeness but he pushed it down. He shouldn't get his hopes up. She is still hurt. However it didn't stop him from staring at her as she slept. 

He fell asleep watching her breathing and hearing her heartbeat. 

~~~

He blinked his eye sockets open groggily. He was confused as to why he was awake. That is until he noticed the empty space in his arms. He startled awake and sat up. He looked around frantically in the dark room, trying to locate her but she was no where in sight. 

He panicked and teleported to his brothers room. He peaked in and his bones went cold when she wasn't there. He ran down the stairs, ready to call the police when he saw someone staring out the window. 

He let out a relieved sigh when he found (y/n) staring at the night sky. He put on a calm demeanor and walked loudly yet non-threateningly towards her. She tensed up nevertheless. 

"hey kid." he greeted lazily, his voice deeper from waking up. "what're you doing up?"

She looked hesitant to speak and avoided looking at him.before she spoke. "I-I w-was j-just watching t-the lights."

This made Sans raise a bone brow. "lights?"

She nodded stiffly. It was clear she was afraid. Her leg was shaking where she stood. A sign of nervousness. She looked like she was suppressing a full body shake. "Y-yeah." she said in a small voice. She looked up at the stars. "T-those."

It took a while for Sans to realized that she easy talking about the stars. "the stars?"

She looked at him.before quickly averting her eyes and back to the twinkling lights. "Stars. So that's what they're called."

This raised a red flag in Sans' mind. "you mean you've never seen them before?" he asked warily. That couldn't be. She LOVES the stars. He remember that she said that she felt free around them. There's no way she could forget them. 

She shook her head. "N-no. Ma-. He won't let me out to see them. I never knew they e-existed. T-they're pretty." she said and he had to stop his eye lights from going out. 

What did that bastard do to her?!

He recalled how pale she was. How sick she was. Like she never got sunlight. That's not good. No matter what she said, she loves a calm morning during spring. Calm, cool and beautiful. It was at morning that she got her daily dose of sunlight. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He smiled at her. "tell ya what (y/n). maybe next time we could sleep outside and stargaze. watch the stars as we roast some smores and sleep under them. what do you say?" he suggested and her eyes went wide. 

"Y-you're letting me see them?" she asked shakily. He nodded at her. 

"sure. so do you want to?"

It took a moment before she looked down. "B-but why? I-I'm not I-important. I d-don't deserve seeing s-something as beautiful as the s-stars." she said dejected and it made his anger spark. When he finds that bastard he's gonna make them pay. 

"yes you do. you deserve it. I'm showing you those stars. if you're okay with it."

She looks conflicted before she gave the barest of.nods. "O-okay."

Sans smiled. It was good enough. He trailed his eyes on the bruises on her neck. It looks bad. Fell would have been dust if she hadn't stepped in. Damn it. She shivered from the cold. 

"c'mon. let's go to sleep." he invited and she nodded. She walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her, being careful with her arms. She used to have problems when someone restrain her arms. He wasn't sure if this still applies but he and his brother are not taking any chances. 

She let out an inaudible pleased sigh at the warmth that made him flush. It never stopped making him happy when she trusts her. 

He pulled him close and teleported to the bedroom. He embraced her again as she stared at him ribcage. Watching entranced as it rise and fall with his breathing. He smiled and stroke her hair as.she slowly dozed off. It want long before she slept. He watched her for a moment. 

Stars. She forgot about the stars. What did that person do to her? To take away her memory, her trust, her personality and more. He would find out and make that person pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Like I said I wrote this on my phone So it's not really good. And the news. I need an editor or co-author. To fix some mistakes and make this better.on grammar terms and story terms. If you are interested here are the details;  
> 1)You can write.  
> 2)You can fix the mistakes like spelling (thanks to stupid autocorrect) and add some flavor to the texts.  
> 3)You don't mind helping. You aren't getting paid, sorry, but all editing credits will go to you since I can't add italics or bold on this phone.  
> I don't know what else. I really just need help.with this to.make it better. I can't really scroll back up or else this will be a gigantic mess. 
> 
> From.now on the chapters will be short. I usually take up to 2-4 hours on a chapter but with this phone, I have limitations. If you can help with editing, please tell me. Also thanks for the support and ideas. Next chap will be Papyrus pov which takes place the next day. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	10. Papyrus Hectic Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' pov the next day. Blue and Fell can not cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank Niskaru for editing and Maple for proof reading. They helped a lot. If you two have anything to say...  
> Maple: Hey dudes! Glad to help out and I hope you like the story!  
> Enjoy!

Papyrus woke up early as usual to make breakfast. He sat up and looked out from his bedroom window just in time to see the hints of a sunrise. He groaned and rubbed his aching skull. This is so difficult. Fell was being an asshole as usual. Or how (y/n) likes to call it; rovhol. Swedish for asshole. 

He was insistent on the fact that she was his slave. Can you imagine? He's sure Undyne would beat him up for even thinking that about her best friend. 

Well, no time to mope around. He sat up and went to his brothers room. If she is not in his bed, she would be in Sans'. It was a miracle that she wasn't terrified of contact. Or else things would have more difficult. How long have they been trying? 4-5 months? It felt like a long time ago. They're trying as much as they can to help her but progress was slow. He was known to be very optimistic. (Y/n) being the close second. But he knew whoever did that to her is still out there, probably plotting to take her back. He's wasn't going to let it happen. 

He opened the door and smiled fondly at the sight. His brother sleeping soundly with the human in his arms. Both undisturbed by nightmares. Hopefully. 

Papyrus frowned. During her disappearance, Sans was a mess. His nightmares came back twice as hard and he got even less sleep. Not only that, the stress of losing her made his bones dull and the bags under his eye sockets darken. He would cry often, sometimes Papyrus would find him staring at her room but never going in. It broke him seeing his elder brother so distraught. Not even the Reset's had this large of an impact on him. It broke his soul that he cannot help, no matter how much he wanted to. There are some things that could not be helped. 

But he had to stay strong. With everyone so hopeless that she's still alive, he had to be their rock. Sure, it hurt that he couldn't help but, as The Great Papyrus, no task was too hard!

With renewed resolve, he walked towards the sleeping pair. His footsteps woke (y/n) up. Her grey eyes blinked up to stare at him. 

"Hello (Y/n)." he said gently with a smile. "It's morning. Let's go see the sunrise." 

This would be their routine. He would wake up and invite her to watch the sunrise everyday. He hopes that he would be lucky enough to catch the first snow one day. She loves snow. 

She blinked at him before nodding. He carefully extracted her from his brothers grasp and replaced her with a pillow. Sans took it and snuggled closer making him chuckle. He carried her in his arms as they walked up to the top floor. There's a spacious balcony with two chairs and a table, where they would sit and stare at the backyard. 

He reached the balcony and watched the sun rise. (Y/n) turned her head to stare at the golden orb rising from behind the trees. The sky slowly turning from dark blue to purple then red, orange and finally blue. It was a beautiful sight. He watched as she looked at the sun, the light reflected from her eyes. Though it lacked the normal smile he would see, it was enough. 

Finally the sun rose fully and it was officially daytime. 

"Well then, that was an amazing sunrise. Don't you agree (y/n)?" he asked and she nodded at him. "Definitely one of my favorites ever."

_"But Papyrus! You say that every sunrise!" ___

____

____

He started to stare at her. She stared back but not meeting his eyes. He sighed inwardly. It was just his imagination. She used to say that all the time when he said that. And he would always respond 'Well all of them are my favorite!'. He misses those times. 

He pushed them down and focused on the present. 

"Well now that it's morning, how about you take a bath while I make breakfast?" he suggested and she nodded. 

"Alright then. Let's get the bath ready." he said and walked back inside. (Y/n) leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled. If she fell asleep on him while he's walking, she would be exactly like Sans. 

After the bath was ready, he left her alone. He would like to watch her but that would be rude. So he left her alone in the bath. As she undressed, he caught a glimpse of her back. His breath caught in his non existed throat. Her back, was full of scars. So many scars. Ranging from long deep lines to big uneven skin. He knew where some of them were from. Sans told him. Whips, knives, burns and the rest he couldn't identify. Her whole body was scarred but he and his brother hid them well. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and left. She had been hurt badly. Really badly. He had never hated anyone more that the person who did this to her. 

~~~

The house smelled amazing. Today he was cooking some waffles with whip cream and berries. He was careful to avoid anything red. According to Toriel, anyone who's been hurt like her would be wary around anything red and white, so he put a lot of chocolate shavings. Toriel also recommended serving everyone the same things and eating some of hers to prove that it wasn't drugged. 

He had been taking lessons from Toriel to make his foods 'sensitive human friendly' as she had experience with her child, Chara. The king and queen helped them get better so he was grateful for the lessons. He wasn't sure what to do other wise. 

He heard an offended gasp and turned around to see Blue. 

"Papyrus! You didn't tell me you were cooking! The Magnificent Blue would have helped!" he yelled. Papyrus gave a quick glance back at the stairs and let out a sigh when he didn't hear his brother or (y/n). He send a disapproving look at Blue. 

"Blue, I told you to keep your voice down." he scolded. 

Blue looked apologetic. "Sorry Papyrus. I forgot." he said. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. (Y/n) is a bit wary around some foods so I'm making something that will-" Papyrus was cut off by a gasp. 

"PANCAKES?! LET ME HELP TOO! THE HUMAN WOULD LOVE TO EAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE'S AMAZING TACOS!" he posed as Papyrus cringed at the loud voice. 

"Blue!" he scolded but the Fell stomped loudly downstairs and into the kitchen. 

" **WHAT IS THIS ABOUT COOKING?! **" he demanded.****

"Please lower your voices." Papyrus urged. He really didn't want to deal with another panic attack. 

" _PAPYRUS IS MAKING PANCAKES AND I'M HELPING HIM MAKE TACOS!_ " Blue exclaimed. 

"Now wait a minute I never said-"

" **FEH! PREPOSTEROUS! The GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL WILL SHOW HOW TO MAKE A PROPER BREAKFAST! I WILL CREATE THE GREATEST LASAGNA EVER SEEN!** " 

"We are not eating-"

" _NO WAY! I WILL MAKE THE BEST TACOS FOR EVERYONE!_ "

" **NOT IF I MAKE MINE FIRST!** "

"No you will not!" Papyrus exclaimed, startling the fighting duo. "The human cannot eat those at the moment. Not to mention that I utterly refuse to let you go anywhere near the stove!" He really didn't want to. These two haven't gotten any surface lessons and utterly refused to take classes. Fell adds too much vinegar and salt on his dishes and Blue burns taco shells and meat. He would not make (y/n) sick because of them. 

" **FEH! LIKE YOU CAN MATCH MY EXPERTISE! AND WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR THE SLAVE?! IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO EAT AFTER IT'S BEHAVIOR YESTERDAY!** "

"Lower your voices. And yesterday was 'your' fault Fell. Do not make me call Sans down here." Papyrus threatened. He finished up the pancakes while Fell scoffed. 

" **Whatever. I'm going to recalibrate my puzzles.** " he said and stormed off. 

"They better not be dangerous!" Papyrus called out earning a scoff. 

Blue fidgeted slightly. " _Sorry. I just wanted to help cook, that's all._ " He gave Papyrus his teary eyes which he ignored. 

"I understand Blue, but the human cannot eat anything of that sort. Besides, you haven't taken any lessons."

" _Yes I have!_ " Blue protested. 

"Cooking with your Alphys does not count." Papyrus replied absentmindedly. "I took lessons in a human school and got a degree. I even got a job at a restaurant as a chef. Not to brag but, I have the proper training and experience to handle this." he said as Blue pouted. 

" _No fair! I can cook too!_ "

Papyrus sighed. He sometimes forgot how childish Blue can be. "I know you can but I have to think about the human. I would not want her to get sick and halt any progress we are getting."

This made Blue curious. " _What progress?_ "

"The human is hurt. It's up to us to help her. Any panic attacks she gets will slow down the healing process. That's why I want you to lower your voices. Understand?" Geeze, Papyrus felt like he was talking to a child when he knew Blue was 25. 

" _Alright!_ " he exclaimed and left. Papyrus sighed. Adjusting to the new housemates was going to be hard. This would not go as smoothly as he thought.

"hey bro." His brother's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his Sans with the human in his arms, headphones on her head. 

"heard the commotion. good thing I woke up earlier than usual huh?" he grinned as Papyrus nodded gratefully. 

"Yes, thank you. I would not want to handle another one of her attacks. I'm not as good as you, brother." 

"maybe but you handled them pretty well." he commented. "pancakes?"

"Oh yes! Come! Let's eat!" he brightened up and after calling the others, they ate in silence. 

Hopefully things will get easier. It just needs time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. That took two hours and I'm unsure of the results. I need a break. Thanks for reading! And thank the newest members! I'm super grateful for their help!  
> Edit: hey... So uh I've never gotten drunk by alcohol before cause I debt drink. But apparently I get drunk by drinking freaking coffee. Which means I got a brain dead coffee hangover right now and it sucks balls! And I've managed to confused everyone that I had talked to today because of it. I hate coffee but I love it. Oh woe is me. I think accidentally offended someone too. Whoops.


	11. Red's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into Red's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was bad. I wrote this before hand when the computer went out of order and now. I can barely remember what I wrote. I'll try to write something better next time.

Reds POV

It's been a week after we got here. Things were going...well... It's controllable. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting the human when we came here. Of course with how malicious our humans are in our world, the first thing that came to mind was to kill it. Maybe play with it, jack myself off as they writhed in agony or pull out my toys on them.

This human, I believe her name is (y/n)? Weird ass name. Honestly, who picks that name? Doesn't fit her at all. Not that I know of that is. But something is up with her. Usually when humans see a monster attack, they freak the fuck out. But her? She went into a full on panic attack. I thought she had monsterphobia or somethin'. But she was perfectly fine with Sans and Papyrus. It was weird. Super weird.

She was quite attractive for a human. Those pants she wore show her legs nicely even if they were loose. And those sweaters are perfect on her. I had thought about messing with her. Y'know, the usual. Get them hot and bothered and make them beg for my cock. Just thinking about her screaming my name in pleasure and pain made me drool. But then Papyrus freaked the fuck out.

He threatened us. I repeat. Threatened. Never in my life have I thought it would happen. Sweet and innocent Papyrus? Never. Yet he did. And his choice of words seem... specific. Real specific. As far as I know those words only apply to sex and torture. Which put me off guard. He said to stay away from the human. Look I'm an ass, but I know when to back down.

But Boss? Oh boy. He was dense. Always had been. In his mind, he's perfect while everyone is imperfect or incompetent. Whatever the fuck that means. He only thinks about himself and has zero common courtesy. He thinks he's the world while everyone is below him. Heh, get real. I'm his big bro. I'm stronger than him. But he's still my bro.

As much as I love him, he's a bit too dense for even me to help.

Right after Papyrus told us not to go near the human, he went and fucking did it! We were in the living room. Me, Blue, Stretch and Sans, talking about our homes and whatnot. Then Papyrus came in and started rambling about how the human volunteered to do the dishes. With stuttering which was odd. Especially since Sans looked ecstatic. Like it was the best news they've heard all week. I noticed that Boss wasn't around. Usually I didn't mind, he can take care of himself. But then a loud scream tore through the house. Honestly startled me out of my skin.

Papyrus ran like the devil was chasin' em. Barreling right towards the kitchen. That's when I realized, that's where the human is. Sans ran after him with everyone else.

I wasn't surprised when Boss was standing there with the human lying limp in his grip. Sans freaked out. Slammed my bro straight into the wall. He was pissed. And I couldn't help my bro this time.

Luckily the human stopped him from dustin' Boss. I didn't hear what she said but it both surprised Sans and irritated him. Boss tried to blame someone else-like usual- only to be yelled at by Paps, who literally dragged him off to have a 'stern talk'.

Thing went silent after that. I watched the human from a distance. Never leaving the brothers side. Like at all. It's like she's glued to the hip or somethin'. Never moves unless told to. Never spoke unless spoken to- even then it was either monotone or stuttering in terror. She was a weird human.

Even weirder yesterday.

I had come back from my shift as a security guard when I saw her sleeping on the couch. It's normal for people to sleep on the couch. Hell, I do it all the time, to Boss' displeasure. But she NEVER left the brothers' side, especially late at night. That's just not normal.

But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. How vulnerable she looked. It filled me with lust. I watched romance shows, mostly because of my bro, and I know that the girls always go for the badass. Especially the ones who teased them.

So I thought maybe I could try room rile her up a little. I'm not gonna say any of those words that Papyrus said not to though. He would dust me. But I am gonna make her hot and bothered.

With a predatory look, I stalked towards her silently like a robber trying to take a precious treasure. I raised my leg and put it on the couch, effectively straddling her. I didn't touch her though.

She looked dead to the world. Barely breathing, face neutral and unmoving. One would think she's dead if not for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

I gaze down on her, noting how pale she is. Almost like my white bones. And I'm a skeleton. She looks so tasty. So delicious. So easy for me to take her. And I was about to touch her too when I heard something crash. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. I snapped my skull to look behind me, right towards the kitchen.

I was wary. If Papyrus saw me on her, well I'm dust before I could even say boobies.

So I stepped off of her and walked towards the kitchen. It was dark, luckily I can see very well so no need for the lights. I looked around and saw what made the noise. A metal pan which somehow ended up on the floor instead of the cabinet?

I picked it up and looked around. Nothing suggested how it got there. I put it back where it belonged and headed back to the living room where (y/n) laid, only she's not there anymore.

I looked around frantically. I wasn't even gone long. Not even twenty seconds. Where could she have gone ta'?

That's when I noticed a door slowly shutting close. I teleported and peaked inside just in time to see her. She walked, almost robotically to the bed. Where Papyrus laid asleep.

I watched as she climbed onto the bed and under the covers with him, looking very comfortable as she closed her eyes. Papyrus didn't even stir. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous. And I don't even know her. Yet, I feel something stirring in my stomach when I saw them sleeping together. She should be sleeping with me in MY bed.

But I don't want to face Papyrus or Sans if I messed with her. Contrary to what people say, Sans and Papyrus are much stronger than any of us, especially recently. I don't know how but they did and I'm not about to try my luck with any of them for a stupid human. There are plenty of those around to screw anyway.

I left the room and went to my own. As I laid on the bed I wondered, how did she move so fast? Papyrus' room is near the end of the hallway. Not to mention the walk up the set of stairs. How did she get there so fast?

He didn't think about it more after that and dozed off.

~~~

This went on for weeks. He would finally find her alone, only to be stopped by some noise that made him paranoid that someone is watching. And went be came back after he checked, she would be gone. Only to find her again stuck hip to hip with one of the brothers. This frustrated him to no end. One day he'll get that human alone and when he does, he will make her beg for more.


End file.
